SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL LA GENERACION BRAWL
by hajikenoou
Summary: Un fic de Super Smash Bros Brawl, siguiendo una historia paralela a El Emisario Subespacial, con sus personajes, algunos nuevos enemigos, y explicaciones a los cambios de Meele a Brawl, banda sonora, y muchas ganas de gustar al público.


LA GENERACION BRAWL

Introducción

Un fic de Super Smash Bros Brawl, siguiendo una historia paralela a El Emisario Subespacial, con sus personajes, algunos nuevos enemigos, y explicaciones a los cambios de Meele a Brawl, banda sonora, y muchas ganas de gustar al público.

Espero sea de su agrado, solo añadir que ni Brawl o Meele ni ninguno de sus referentes son de mi propiedad, y que el uso de personajes, lugares, o bandas sonoras de Meele o Brawl es únicamente de afán de entretener.

Aviso: Los temas incluidos en el principio de algunos fragmentos son la música de esa parte de la historia, y se cortara en el momento en que ponga un nuevo enlace, o _MUSIC OFF, _asi es mas diver ;) uso bandas sonoras de juegos peli y demas, sobre todo brawl y meele, que por supuesto no son mios, son de sus respectivos propietarios y compositores

**Escenario 1: Nuestra última gran misión**

_Music: Cavern - SSBB_

Había pasado mucho tiempo…

Prácticamente 4 años… quizás más de nuestra ultima gran batalla… En la que todos nosotros derrotamos a las 2 maestras Smashers, y convertimos sus energías diabólicas en pureza…

La Master Hand y la Crazy Hand

Las dos hermanas mas poderosas del mundo Smash… cuan duro fue el combate… el uso de contraataques de mi compañero y míos… los ataques de los pokemons, los PSI y los demás poderes… La alianza entre Luz y Oscuridad para luchar contra un nuevo enemigo… y que ahora es permanente…

... todo es extraño…

… yo me encontraba entre los Rokiees de aquella batalla… junto con mi compañero espadachín, los escaladores… y un grupo enorme de variopintos personajes…

… ahora somos unos veteranos y maestros de combate…

Primero eran 12…

Aparecimos y fuimos 24…

Y ahora nos toca una nueva batalla…

En la que comenzamos siendo 5…

Esa especie de clon que apareció del jefe… ese medico al que llamamos Dr. Mario… el pasado del héroe del tiempo, Young Link, Pikachu, Mewtwo y finalmente yo, nos encontramos en destino final, esperando a descubrir cual es el foco de la inestabilidad de las hermanas, con las que supuestamente firmamos la paz…

Nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes que ellas, entre los 5 podríamos derrotarlas si es necesario el combate…

.pero al fin y al cabo… son nuestras amigas…

El momento llega…

Feliz sueño, mi buen diario

-Roy

--

No podemos quedarnos aquí – dijo Mewtwo telepáticamente – termina con eso, Espadachín…

Voy, voy – dijo Roy bajito para evitar alertar a posibles enemigos

Dr. Mario se rascaba continuamente la cabeza pensando alguna razón biológica por lo que las hermanas se hallan vuelto inestables

Creéis que hara falta destruirlas…? – pregunto el medico preocupado

Me niego! – dijo Young Link – nii-chan dijo que la paz era lo único por lo que nos convertimos en Smashers, ahora que la hemos conseguido…

No grites tanto niño – dijo Mewtwo enfadado

Pero es que tiene razón… - dijo Pikachu en su peculiar lenguaje, que los Smashers entendían gracias a uno de los aparatos de Fox sobre traducción

Quietos!! – dijo Mewtwo

El silencio se hizo en la caverna en la que se encontraban los Smashers, y todos se pusieron en guardia ante la advertencia de Mewtwo

4… no, 5 auras de Smashers... – dijo Mewtwo – reconozco 2 de ellas… son las hermanas… y están aquí!!

Cuidado!! – grito Young Link lanzándose sobre Pikachu mientras los demás se apartaban, el pequeño Pokemon estaba demasiado distrito para hacer caso a la alerta. En el momento en que Young Link golpeo a Pikachu para lanzarlo lejos del lugar, una enorme explosión tuvo lugar en la caverna, que envolvió totalmente a Young Link sin oportunidad de escapar.

Young Link!! – grito Roy horrorizado – Mierda!! Tenemos que rescatar su trofeo!!

Efectivamente, en el lugar de la explosión se encontraba un trofeo de Young Link sobre un pedestal dorado, todos los Smashers al morir, se transformaban en esa forma debido a su falta de vida, pero no de espíritu Smash.

Los ataques a sorpresa son mis favoritos!! – reía una voz entre un inconfundible ruido de armatoste mecánico tras el humo

_Music: Porky's theme - SSBB_

Cuando el humo se disperso, una enorme araña mecánica se dirigía hacia los Smashers con una especie de cuerpo podrido por el tiempo dentro, pero extrañamente bien conservado.

Vaya!! Que rabia!! – gritaba una voz desde los altavoces de la araña, el cuerpo parecía no moverse – Solo he alcanzado a uno… he desperdiciado una bola Smash..

Quien demonios es ese?? – pregunto Roy horrorizado al ver esa especie de cuerpo de un niño cadavérico, y aun así entrado en carnes, en la araña – Como puede estar algo así vivo??

Pokey Minch… -dijo Mewtwo en su aura mental

Conoces mi nombre especie de engendro volante?? – dijo Pokey riendo – es normal que el mismísimo Pig King sea conocido hasta aquí

Quien es Pokey Minch?? – pregunto Dr. Mario

Por lo que se – dijo Mewtwo – es un enemigo de Ness, el cual lo derroto e hizo desaparecer en el tiempo, parece ser que tiene ese aspecto por los continuos viajes espacio tiempo, y por lo que veo su niñería no sufrió tal madurez…

Pikachu trago saliva con miedo

Al parecer – prosiguió Mewtwo – en la última era en la que Pokey vivió, se convirtió en un poderoso tirano, conocido como el King P o Pig King. Entre sus enemigos comenzó a ser conocido como Porky. Pensé que otro niño con PSI lo había derrotado…

Aquí donde me veis – dijo Porky – soy invulnerable al paso del tiempo gracias a mi maquina, pero ese imbecil de Lucas logro vencerme, así que me refugie en la estupida capsula de ese estupido del Dr. Andonuts, que resulto ser además de indestructible, inaccesible, por lo que no pude salir de ella y estuve condenado al aislamiento el resto de mi inmortal vida – Porky hizo como si llorara – pero una nueva fuerza me ha liberado, y tengo el poder de las bolas Smash

Bolas Smash – dijo Roy - … no hay tiempo!! Hemos de salvar a Young Link

Demasiado tarde perdedores!! – grito Porky mientras lanzaba una de sus patas hacia el trofeo de Young Link

_MUSIC OFF_

Se acabo… - pensaba Roy mientras se lanzaba desenvainando su espada sin esperanza

FALCOOOOOOON… - se oyó a una voz

Que demonios?? – gritaba Porky mirando hacia arriba, donde el luchador más rápido del mundo sonreía contrayendo su puño.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!! – y el coloso Porky salio despedido unos metros por el golpe, mientras Captain Falcon se posaba enérgicamente en el suelo

No llegamos tarde, verdad? – se oyó detrás de los boquiabiertos Smashers, que al girarse se encontraron nada menos que con Falco y Ness

Volvemos a vernos… Cerdo – dijo Ness apuntando el extremo de su bate hacia el motorizado arácnido


End file.
